Eclipse Remake
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: Imaginez que Tentation ne se finisse pas comme le voualit S.M. Bella n'a pas sauté. Maintenant, voyez les changement qu'il y a dans Hésitation... Désolée, le résumé est nul, mais bon...
1. Le retour!

Voilà, la fanfiction de mon blog, je la met ici parce que c'est plus simple :)

* * *

1 

10 mois. Aujourd'hui ça fait dis mois qu'Ed… il m'a laissé tombé. Prononcer son nom m'ait encore difficile, le trou béant de ma poitrine ne guérira donc jamais ?

Comme tous les jours depuis longtemps je me suis réveillée en sursaut après un cauchemar étrange, je suis dans les bois seule mais je sens que quelqu'un m'observe, au moment de me retourné pour voir qui c'est, je me réveille ! Je regardai mon réveil, il affichait 6h13, Charlie était sûrement parti à la pêche avec Harry son adjoint.

Je me levai, pris mes affaires et allai me doucher, j'essayai de ne pas penser à Lui, mais c'était impossible, ses paroles me revenaient tout le temps en mémoire :

_« Tu ne m'apporte rien de bon, je ne t'aime plus »_

En même temps, je me doutais que ça arriverait, comment pouvait-t-il s'amouracher d'une fille aussi maladroite et banale ?

Je sortis de la douche m'habillai et descendis manger une barre de céréale et du lait. J'avais dit à Jacob que j'irais le voir aujourd'hui, mon Jacob, mon rayon de soleil, c'est pour lui que je tiens le coup, sans lui je n'aurai jamais su re-sourire un jour. Mais c'est le seul à savoir me faire oublier qu'IL m'a abandonné, bien sûr tout me reviens dès que je rentre et le trou de mon cœur me fait encore plus souffrir

Il était 9h quand je décidai de partir, juste devant la porte, j'eus la même sensation que dans mon rêve, je me sentais observer !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus soudain envie d'aller à _notre_ clairière. Je me mis donc en route, je n'eus pas trop de mal à_ la_ trouver, toujours aussi magnifique, des fleurs avait poussé, tout était ensoleillé, mais quelque chose près du petit lac attira mon attention…

* * *

Chapitre très très court, mais la suite tout de suite:)


	2. La lettre!

Tous les personnages sont de Stéphenie Meyer, sauf certains que je rajoute de moi -même.

* * *

2.

Il y avait une nappe bleu marine, je m'en approchais et trouvai une lettre, ou il y avait ècrit mon nom ! Je failli faire demi tour mais je me ravisai et pris la lettre, en y regardant de plus près c'était _son_ écriture. J'ouvris et commençai à lire :

_Ma Bella,_

_Je voulais te dire que je m'en veux énormément de ce que j'ai fait. Tu n'imagines même pas comme j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait et dit ! Je t'aime plus que tout et ce pour toute l'éternité, je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que je t'ai dit il ya de cela 10 mois, je pensais juste essayer de te donner la chance de vivre une vie normale, je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton temps avec moi parce que je ne te méritais pas et que je suis une créature horrible !_

_Bella, Ma Bella, ces 10 derniers moi ont été l'enfer, je ne vivais plus, je ne pensais qu'à toi, je ne pouvais même plus vivre avec les autres ! Je restais seul dans mon coin. Sans toi l'éternité était l'horreur, tu es mon soleil de minuit et quand je suis… parti, tout est redevenu noir._

_Bella, mon amour, je t'aime et je voudrais tellement que tu me pardonnes ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute mon éternité._

_Edward_

…

Comment pouvait-t-il m'écrire des choses comme ça ! S'il m'aimait vraiment pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu plus tôt alors ? Lorsque je me retournai pour partir, je le vis dans l'ombre des arbres, la tête baissée, il avait l'air « gêné » ?

Il redressa la tête, mon cœur se serra, j'avais vraiment minimisé sa beauté surhumaine, il était le plus beau des Apollons, non Bella reprend toi ! Mon cœur eut un raté quand je croisai son regard empli de tristesse et de … doute je crois. Il fit un pas vers moi et me dit :

-Bella je t'en supplie pardonne moi.

- …

-Bella même si tu ne veux pas, dis quelque chose…

-Qu'… Qu'est-ce que tu… tu veux qu… que je dise ? Bégayais-je contre mon gré !

-Dis moi que tu me pardonnes, quelque chose Bella je t'aime.

-Tu me dis que tu m'aimes alors que tu m'as abandonnée, que tu m'as repris tout NOS souvenirs ! Après ce que tu m'as dit tu ne te rend même pas compte de comment j'étais, je « suis » encore ! Eclatais-je en sanglot.

-Bella, s'il te plaît ne pleures pas, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je voulais te protéger ! Je t'aime, mais je suis dangereux !

-Ed…Edward, je me foutais que tu étais dangereux ! Je t'aimais et même si c'est dur pour moi de l'avouer je t'aime encore, mais qu'est-ce qui m'assure que tu ne repartiras pas ?

-Je ne veux plus rester loin de toi ! J'ai fait l'expérience une fois, je ne saurais pas survire une seconde fois, dit-il sur un ton triste.

* * *

Voilà, la suite tout de suite aussi:)

Je me sens obliger de préciser que je n'aime pas Jacob! Pour la suite c'est important.


	3. Retour à la villa

3

J'allais répondre quand j'entendis quelque chose approcher, je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Jake ! Je l'entendis grogner en même temps qu'Edward ! Jack retourna dans les bois pour se transformer en humain, lorsqu'il revînt il irradiait de colère !

-Comment oses-tu te pointer ici sale sangsue ?

-En quoi ça te regarde chiot !

-Arrêtez, ça suffit ! m'exclamais-je. Tandis que Jacob me prenait par la taille pour me mettre derrière lui, je savais que ce geste allait mettre en rogne Edward donc j'essayai de me dégager mais Jake ne me lâchait pas…

-Lâche-la ! cracha Edward ses paroles emplies de venin ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle essaie de se dégager ?!

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

-Lâche moi Jake, je ne crains rien, il ne me sauteras pas dessus ! Dis-je agacée qu'ils parlent de moi comme si j n'étais pas là .

-Quoi ?! Tu lui fais _confiance !_? Il me faisait vraiment peur et commençait à trembler !

-Calme-toi Jake.

-Il ne se contrôle pas, éloigne toi Bella. Me dit Edward sereinement cette fois.

Je m'éloignais mais n'eut pas le temps avant que Jake ne se transforme, et il me propulsa contre un arbre, au moment ou je pensais me fracasser le crâne contre le tronc, je sentis deux bras durs et froids – qui m'avaient tellement manqué- me rattraper et me coller contre un torse musclé, _son_ torse ! Il se mit à courir et en moins d'une minute, je me retrouvai devant _leur_ villa, la ou s'est passé le drame de mon anniversaire qui à détruit ma vie !

* * *

Je sais, le chapitre est court, mais les suivant sont plus longs!

En attendant laisser moi des Reviews, please !


	4. Alice

4

Edward me posa à terre mais ne desserra son étreinte que quand un feu follet noir me sauta dessus :

-Oh Bella ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir, j'ai été emmenée de force Bella je t'en supplie pardonnes moi, Alice parlait à une telle vitesse que j'avais du mal à suivre !

-Alice, Alice calme toi, je te pardonne, tu m'as tant manqué ! Je pleurais bien évidemment !

-Oh ma Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparées toutes les deux !

-Alice, calme toi c'est bon j'aimerais l'emmené voir Carlisle pour qu'il l'ausculte, la coupa Edward exaspéré par l'enthousiasme de sa sœur !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? débita Alice à une vitesse hallucinante !

-Elle a été bousculée par un jeune loup qui se transformait !

-Qui a osé se transformé avec elle dans les parages ? s'énerva Alice.

-Eh Oh ! Criai-je énervé du sujet dont ils parlaient et que de nouveau on parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Je suis là vous savez ? Jake s'est transformé à cause de moi…

-Bella s'exaspéra l' Adonis ce n'était pas ta faute, il est jeune et il ne s'est pas encore se contrôler, et c'est de ma faute…

-Quoi !? m'exclamais-je

-Je l'ai senti venir, et j'aurai dû te dire de te méfier je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'éloigné, encore une fois tout est ma faute !

-Edward arrête, même si je m'étais fait renverser par un bus ça n'aurait pas été ta faute, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ce que j'ai dit, je savais qu'il serait blessé par cette phrase.

Edward laissa tomber –ce qui m'étonna fortement- etme prit dans ses bras pour m'emmener voir Carlisle, c'est à se moment là que je commençais à me rendre compte que j'avais pris un mauvais coup sur la tête lorsque Jake m'avait poussé. Je plissai les yeux, ce qu'évidemment Edward remarqua. Il accéléra de plus belle et m'emmena au bureau de Carlisle, il ne toqua même pas avant d'entrer !

-Edward ? Il y a un prob… Bella qu'est-ce qu'elle a Edward ?

-Je crois qu'elle a pris un très mauvais coup sur la tête Carlisle !

-D'accord, pose-la sur le divan !

Je me sentis mal à l'aise, je n'avais pas revus Carlisle depuis l'incident, et la, je me retrouvais allonger sur son divan comme si de rien était !

-Je n'ai rien, juste une petite bosse sur la tête c'est bon ! Essayais-je de les convaincre en vain bien évidemment !

-Bella pas de ça ! Dit Edward en élevant un peu la voix.

Carlisle observa mon crâne et finit par dire :

-Rien de bien grave, mais se soir prend une aspirine avant de dormir sinon tu passera une mauvaise nuit ! C'est quand un peu gonflé.

-Ok , est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ? Il faut que je parle à Jake. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière moi, bien sûr Edward n'était pas d'accord !

-Bella, avant de te ramener chez toi pourrais-je te parler ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Bien sur !

* * *

Alors?? Reviews Please :)


	5. Excuses

5.

Il m'emmena dans son antre, sa chambre. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque j'entrai, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais plus venue.

Il me laissa passer, et me fit assoir sur son divan.

-Bella j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question, est-ce que tu acceptes de me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

-Edward, je ne sais pas ! Tu reviens après 10mois comme si de rien était et que je devais te pardonner ! Je ne dis pas non mais pas oui non plus je dois y réfléchir !

-Oh, il était malheureux cela se voyait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?

Je l'ai pleuré pendant quatre mois non stop ! Je ne vivais plus, j'étais vide, et le seul qui m'a rendu le sourire c'était Jacob ! Le pire ennemi d'Edward ! Ils avaient d'ailleurs failli se battre il y a deux heures !

-Je comprend, dit-il tristement avec une once de déception dans la voix. Mais saches que je t'ai quitté non pour te faire du mal, je ne pensais aucun des mots de ce que j'ai dit ! Je t'aime et ce pour l'éternité. Et sache aussi que je t'attendrais toujours, rien ni personne n'y changera rien ! Si tu as quelqu'un, ou un _chien _– il avait craché ce mot- je serais dans la coulisse et veillerai sur toi pour que rien ne t'arrive !

-Je ne saurai pas t'en empêcher de toute façon. Au revoir Edward.

Sur ce je partis sans me retourner, mais j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas de voiture. J'allai donc dans le salon espérant trouver Alice, quand j'entrai dans le salon je trouvai Emmett et Jasper debout au milieu du salon, ils me regardaient « malheureux » ?

-Bella, commença Emmett, nous sommes terriblement désolés, il nous a forcé à partir mais on ne voulait pas partir sans toi…

-On voulait que tu viennes avec nous, continua Jasper, mais il nous a convaincu, j'ai dû emmener Alice de force mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas !

-Du calme ! Commençais-je. C'est bon, j'ai pardonné à Alice pour quelles raisons ne vous pardonnerais-je pas ?

-Oh Bella ! Emmett se dirigea sur moi, me pris dans ses bras, et me fit tourné ! Ma sœurette adorée, tu m'as tellement manqué, la vie est beaucoup moins drôle quand tu n'est pas là !

-Emmett tu m'étouffes ! réussis-je à dire. Il me posa à terre et s'esclaffa. Jasper approcha et me pris dans ses bras – surprenant non ?

Alice entra et me dit qu'elle allait me ramener car Charlie allait rentrer d'ici un quart d'heure...

* * *

Bon, ben je demande toujors des reviews hiin^^

Je suis une fan d'Emmett, donc son rôle va être plus important dans cette fiction :) Il est trop chou ce gros nounours!!^^


	6. Discussions!

6

En deux minutes, j'étais chez moi, Alice partie je préparai le dîner pour le soir ! Quand mon père rentra il était de très mauvaise humeur. Il me raconta qu'il était au courant pour les Cullen et me dit qu'il espérait ne pas me voir avec Edward et surtout qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir chez lui. Après manger, je fis la vaisselle et téléphonai à Jake :

« Allô… c'est Jake qui répondis – il n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Jake ?

-Ho Bella ! Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé mais ce que tu as dit m'a énervé et d'avoir ce _parasite_ en face de moi n'a pas aidé ! Pardonne-moi je ne m'en remettrai jamais si tu ne me le fait pas ! Il parlait à une vitesse incroyable.

-Calme Jake ! T'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié.

-Merci Bella ! Mais ou est-ce qu'il t'a emmené et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'il il t'a touché je le tue !

-Il ne m'a rien fait ! Et tu ne lui fera rien !

-Tu l'défends ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es remise avec ?

-Mais non ! T'es lourd là ! Laisse-moi parler ! J'étais exaspéré qu'il ne comprenne pas, fin plutôt qu'il ne me laisse pas parler. Il m'a ramené chez lui, pour me faire ausculter par Carlisle juste histoire de vérifier que je n'avais rien. Ensuite on a parler calmement et je lui ai fait comprendre que pour le moment je réfléchissais pour le pardonner. Mais j'ai pardonné aux autres.

- …

-Jake ? pas de réponse...

-…

-Jacob ? Jack ! T'es là ?

-Tu… tu as pardon…pardonné les sangsues ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Et tu dois réfléchir au fait de pardonner l'abruti ?

-Jack ! Les autres n'avaient rien fait ! Ils ne voulaient pas partir c'est Edward qui les a convaincus !

-Edward ? Il me semblait que tu ne voulais plus prononcer ce nom ! Tu l'aimes encore hein ? Je sentais qu'il y avait une once de tristesse dans sa voix sur la dernière phrase.

-Jake, il est parti pour me laisser vivre ma vie ! Il ne voulait pas nuire à ma vie, il était sûr que je la gâcherai et qu'il ne le méritait pas ! Alors calme, et à ton avis que je l'aime encore ! C'était ma raison de vivre et tu crois que en un clin d'œil ça s'efface ?

-Et moi la dedans ?

-Jake… Je sentais que la conversation allait mal tourner. Je t'aime mais je t'aime comme un frère ! Ca s'arrête là désolé !

-Je dois y aller ! J'ai ma tournée ! Son ton était dur et sec, c'est comme ça qu'il parlait pour cacher ses sentiments.

-Jacob…

-Au revoir Bella

Je montai me coucher, je pris une aspirine et je m'endormis comme une masse. Ce fut une nuit sans rêve, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien !

* * *

Bon, qu'en pensez-vous?

Désolée pour celles qui aiment bien Jacob mais il n'aura pas un très bon rôle sauf à un moment clef, pour ça faut lire :)


	7. Colères!

7

Je me levai le matin et m'apprêtais pour aller à la Push. Je dois avouer que j'avais une boule à l'estomac de savoir comment allait réagir Jacob quand je le verrai ! Je descendis et déjeunai (un bol de céréale et un jus d'orange) consistant pour la première fois depuis des mois ! En sortant je vis une Volvo argentée dehors ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'avait pas compris hier ou quoi ?! Et puis pourquoi viendrai-t-il me chercher ? Avec toutes ses questions, je ne me rendis même pas compte que ce n'était pas Edward au volant mais Alice !

« Bella où comptais-tu aller ?

-À la Push pourquoi ?

-Ton futur à disparu d'un coup ! Tu vas à la Push ? Et que comptais-tu faire pour que ton futur disparaisse ? Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il y a sur cette réserve !

-Oui, il y a des loups-garous je sais, n'oublie pas que Jacob, mon meilleur ami en est un !

-Quoi ton meilleur ami est un loup et qui plus est celui qui a failli te tuer hier ?! Mais tu es complètement folle d'y retourner ! Elle était hors d'elle, elle en était presque effrayante !

-Ecoute, hier Jake c'est moi qui l'ai énervé, et je ne risque rien, c'est eux qui m'ont fait revivre un minimum quatre mois après votre départ !

-Je sais que notre départ spontané ta fait souffrir énormément je t'ai vu dans mes visions pleurer, mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! Mais tu as le chic pour attirer les créatures surnaturelles ! Elle était triste et en colère, c'était bizarre à voir !

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne vous en veut pas, mais hier j'ai téléphoné à Jake et la conversation à mal tourné alors je veut arranger ça, et puis il m'a vraiment aidé, je ne peut pas le lacher comme ça parce-que la meilleure des amies est revenue !

Pour réponse j'eus droit à une Alice totalement heureuse me sautant dans les bras !

Je calmai Alice, et lui dit qu'il fallait que je parte, mais que j'irai chez eux le soir car je n'avais pas encore vu Esmée et que je voulais lui parler ! Elle me força à la laissé m'accompagner jusqu'à leur frontière – elle m'avait expliqué que les Cullen (mon _ancienne_ famille) et les loups-garous de la Push (mes amis) avait fait un « contrat » qui disaient que les Cullen ne pouvaient aller sur le territoire des Indiens. Elle m'avait assuré que Jake ou un autre viendrait bien assez vite en sentant son odeur et que donc je n'aurai pas à aller chez les Black à pied ! Elle n'avait en effet pas tord même pas une minute après notre arrêt je vis un loup brun-roux approcher, Jacob. Il était suivi de prêt par un loup que je reconnu comme Quill Ateara. En me reconnaissant il partit se retransformé mais Quill resta en loup ! Il s'approcha de moi les yeux froncés, voyant que j'étais accompagnée d'un vampire. Il me regarda ensuite mais avant qu'il ne se ferme comme « Sam »-le chef de meute, je pus voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Je m'approchai pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il recula et me dis :

-Comment peux-tu pardonner à cette sangsue ? Et que fait-elle avec toi ? Il était en colère mais il ne tremblait pas donc je compris qu'il faisait semblant qu'il était en faite déçu.

-Jake, c'est et ça restera ma meilleure amie, elle ne voulait pas partir, ils l'ont emmenée de force. Et elle voulait juste m'accompagner. Elle allait partir .

-Pars toi aussi, tu vas lui pardonner et te remettre avec j'en suis certain ! Tu ne m'aimes pas et tu m'as laissé croire le contraire ! Il commençait à trembler, il me faisait de la peine et je suis sûr qu'il le savait.

-Quoi ? Parce que je ne t'aime pas comme tu le veux, tu ne veux plus me voir ? Je fondis en larme.

-Comment oses-tu lui parler comme ça chien ? s'énerva Alice me voyant pleurer. Elle venait te parler en amie et parce que tu « l'aime »- elle avait prononcé ça comme si c'était faux- tu te permet de la rejeter parce que ce n'est pas réciproque ! Tu as encore moins de cœur que nous ! Saches qu'on est revenu pour voir son état ! Et maintenant qu'on la vu, on reste ! Ce qui te gêne ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas comme tu le veut, non. Ce qui te dérange c'est qu'elle à plus le sourire et qu'elle est en meilleure forme depuis qu'on est là ! Tu devrais avoir honte , tu te prends pour qui ? je n'avais jamais vu Alice aussi en colère, j'étais toujours entre les deux, et je voyais que quelque chose empêchait Alice de venir jusque moi malgré son envie. Elle avait été vénéneuse dans ses paroles, elle m'avait presque fait peur !

-Bella, je ne peut pas passer la frontière, c'est pour ça que je ne vient pas vers toi. Je me dirigeai donc vers elle, le lutin me prit dans ses bras et me dis tout bas « ça va aller, il ne mérite pas tes larmes ! »

-Sale sangsue ! Jake se transforma et se jeta sur Alice !

-Jacob ! hurlais-je, arrête !

Il ne m'écoutait pas et je voyais bien que Alice n'avait pas facile, elle m'avait avoué plus tôt qu'elle ne voyait pas les loups dans l'avenir, elle était donc prise de court à chaque mouvement du loup brun-roux qui s'était jeté sur elle ! Je pris le téléphone qui était dans la voiture et fit _son_ numéraux. Il répondit tout de suite :

« Oui Alice, dit-il de sa voix mielleuse.

-C'est Bella ! dis-je totalement paniquée.

-Bella ! Que ce passe-t-il, tu as des ennuis ? Il était surpris mais la peur se sentait dans sa voix.

-Vient vite je t'en prie ! Jake s'attaque à Alice !

-…

-Edward ?

-J'arrive ! »

Dix secondes après Edward arriva, je le reconnus à sa chevelure magnifique, stop Bella ! Ne pense pas à ça, heureusement qu'il ne sait pas lire dans mes pensées !

Il se jeta sur Jake et écarta Alice qui vint se mettre en position de défense devant moi ! Edward et Jake se battaient comme des lions ! Evidemment, Edward avait le dessus vu son expérience et son don. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que Quill était partit, mais il revint avec Sam qui se jeta sur Jacob et le calma. Il regarda Edward, Alice et enfin moi, je vis qu'il était surpris de me voir ! Edward ayant lu dans ses pensées cracha :

-Nous n'avons rien fait ! Il s'est jeté sur ma sœur parce-qu'elle accompagnait Bella jusqu'ici et que la conversation a dégénéré ! Il aurait pu blesser Bella bon sang !

Il y eu une pause, je compris que Sam conversait avec le Dieu vivant par la pensée.

-Pour nous, le pact n'est pas rompu, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas, je ne saurai pas me contrôler s'il retouche à ma famille ou à Bella !

Les loups partirent et moi je m'effondrai dans les bras d'Alice. Elle me réconfortait comme elle pouvait, puis soudain j'entendis Edward chanter ma berceuse. Je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée. Pour la première fois, je rêvais de Victoria ! Elle me pourchassait encore (moi qui pensais qu'elle avait arrêté), elle me regardait en souriant sadiquement, je me réveillai en sursaut au moment où elle me sautait dessus.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long!

Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne?

Dois-je préciser que des revews seraient les biens venues??


	8. Charlie!

6.  
- Aaaaaaah !!! Hurlais-je.

Je me réveillais en sueur dans... Mais ce n'est pas ma chambre ! Il me fallu 30 secondes pour me rendre compte que j'étais dans «_sa_» chambre ! En me retournant, je le vis inquiet assis sur son divan ! Mais, la dernière fois il n'y avait pas de lit il a dû en acheter un rien que pour moi ! L'Apollon avait l'air d'hésiter à s'approcher pour me réconforter, comme s'il pensait que j'allais le rejeter, après ce qu'il venait de faire (sauver la vie d'Alice, et il s'est retenu de tué mon meilleur ami pour moi) je n'aurais pas pu le rejeter !  
J'essayais toujours de reprendre mon souffle, mais je tendis les bras pour qu'il vienne. En une seconde il était près de moi, il me prit dans ses bras durs et froids et me réconforta en me berçant :

"-Chut Bella ! Ca va, tu ne crains rien, veux-tu parler de ton cauchemar ?  
-C'est... c'est Vict...Victoria, elle m...e pour...r..rsuit depuis ton dép...art ! Et j'ai rêvé qu'el..le m'attra...tra...trapait ! Dis-je en tremblant et bégayant. J'avais senti au fur et à mesure que j'avais prononcé ses mots qu'il se tendait ! Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, je me retournais et vit la rage qui le rongeait. J'entourai son visage de mes mains, il me regarda et toute rage fût remplacé par de l'amour.  
-Elle ne te touchera jamais Ma Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Il parlait très tranquillement mais une once de colère perlait dans sa voix. On est revenu et on te protégera !  
-Les loups ont essayé de l'avoir mais il semblerait qu'elle prend la fuite comme personne ! Ils ont tués Laurent juste à tant ! Il m'avait trouvé et me menaçait de me tuer, mais la meute est arrivée !  
-QUOI ???? Il a essayé de te TUER ! Il rageait à en faire peur ! C'est la première fois de mon existence que je suis reconnaissant envers des chiens ! Mais sans eux tu serais morte... Je suis sûr à ce moment que s'il avait été humain, il pleurerait.  
-Edward, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Je te remercie...commençais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi Bella ? il semblait surpris.  
-Tu es venu de suite, sans toi Alice serait peut-être morte à cette heure, et je ne sais pas si J..Jake (je sentis mes joues s'humidifier) aurait su se contrôler face à moi...  
-Ne pleurs pas Bella, et ne me remercie pas, tout ça est encore de ma faute, si je n'étais pas partit, tu n'aurais pas voulu aller à la Push...  
-Arrêtes Edward ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Et je te remercie parce que je tiens à Alice, c'est comme une sœur !  
-Mais...  
-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Alice venait d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre. Ne m'avais-tu pas promis de m'appeler dès qu'elle se réveillerait ?  
-Alice, elle a fait un cauchemar, je l'a réconfortais avant ! "

Pendant ce temps, j'avais tellement eu peur en voyant la porte de la chambre d' Edward que je m'étais agripper à lui de toute mes forces.

"-Merci pour la porte Alice ! dit Edward un peu fâcher qu'Alice nous ait interrompus.  
-Alice, tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie ! ce fût moi qui sortit ça un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu.  
-Désolée Bella, mais j'étais en colère !  
-Pas de problèmes, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai besoin d'une minute d'humanité avant de rentrer chez moi !"

Je me levai et me dirigeait vers «sa» salle de bain. Je me douchai, en sortant ce n'était pas mes vêtements qui se trouvaient sur le bord de l'évier ! Je me doutais qu'Alice était venue car j'avais à la place de mon jean et ma chemise bleue, une leggins noire avec une mini-jupe en jean avec un T-shirt moulant mauve – un peu trop décolletée à mon goût – elle m'avait rajouté des petites ballerines noires ! Je sortis de la salle de bain récupérai mes affaires et descendis en bas. J'allai dans la cuisine et vit Esmé entrain de cuisiné -pour moi je suppose !  
"Oh Bella ! Tu... Tu... m'as telle...ment... manquer ! Je pens...sais av...v...voir re...perdu un enf..ff...ant ! Sanglotait-elle.  
- Vous m'avez manqué aussi Esmé ! je me jetai dans ses bras en larme ! »  
C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que je m'étais menti en les revoyant ! Je ne saurais jamais les rejetés ! « Lui » non plus, je l'aime encore et je sais comment tout se terminera, mais je ne voulais pas lui tomber dans les bras ! Je voulais qu'il se rende compte du mal qu'il m'a fait ! Qu'il se rende compte que pendant des mois j'étais morte ! Je me mis à table, une table magnifique, moderne d'un blanc cassé avec des chaises haute blanche ! Esmé me servi un plat qui aurait pu nourrir au moins trois personnes ! Cette femme d'une beauté époustouflante avait un cœur aussi beau qu'elle il faut dire ! C'est vraiment une deuxième mère pour moi, elle m'a vraiment manquée !"

Cette fois ce fût Edward qui proposa de me ramener, il me regardait avec des yeux si pleins d'espoir que je ne pus refuser...

En chemin je commençais à regretter mon choix... non pas parce que je n'en avait pas envie, bien au contraire (mais il fallait tenir encore une peu) mais parce que je redoutais la réaction de mon père, Charlie.

" - Tu as l'air anxieuse... ton pouls accélère ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir laissé te raccompagner chez toi. C'était une affirmation qui lui faisait du mal, je le savais. Ca me fit mal au cœur de voir la déception sur son visage, mais je devais résister, ne pas penser au fait que j'ai une envie folle qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, m'embrasse... Bella ! Reprend toi ! Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas à sa merci –même si c'es le cas. Je voudrais voir sa réaction si j'étais avec une autre...  
-Non ! répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu... Je redoutes juste la réaction de Charlie. Il souriait, mon sourire en coin qui me faisait tomber à la renverse. Heureusement qu'il ne lisait pas dans mais pensées...  
-Oh, il ne s'attend pas à me voir. Il était content de ne pas être la cause de mon anxiété. Ses pensées sont plutôt intéressante et redoutable pour moi... Il parlait d'une voix un peu triste ce qui me poussa à me demander à quoi pouvait donc penser mon père. "

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison, et bien entendu mon père guettait mon arrivée. Lorsqu'il vit et reconnu la Volvo argentée d'Edward, sa tête vira au rouge et il sortit rageur de la maison.

-Comment oses-tu te pointer ici TOI ?! Hurla-t-il en pointant l'Apollon du doigt.  
-Je...  
-Ne dis pas un mot, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Et je t'interdis formellement de t'approcher de ma fille !  
-PAPA ! Tu n'as rien à dire sur les fréquentations amicales que j'ai ! m'énervais-je.  
-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Il t'as abandonné dans les BOIS !  
-Charlie, je sais que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais je ne me trouvais pas assez bien pour Bella, je voulais qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui la mérite. Je me rend bien contre que je regretterai cette erreur toute ma parlait d'une voix malheureuse que je n'avais jamais entendu venant de lui...  
-Tais-toi ! s'exclama mon père.  
-Char...papa tu arrêtes tout de suite ! m'exaspérais-je. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me remettre avec lui –j'étais tellement en colère que mon mensonge passa inaperçu !  
-Donc tu vas te mettre avec quelqu'un de bien, qui t'aime comme Jacob ?

Edward retint un grognement en pensant à mon (ex)meilleur ami loup. Tandis que ses yeux viraient à l'onyx. Moi, je m'effondrai en larmes... Edward me rattrapa –comme à son habitude, avant que ma tête ne touche le sol.  
-Bella ? Ne LA touche pas ! S'écria mon père inquiet de me voir dans cet état, alors qu'Edward me soulevait et me collait contre son torse –ce dont je rêvais !  
-Charlie, Jacob Black a failli blesser Bella et ma sœur, Alice aujourd'hui ! Moralement, il a fait extrêmement de mal à Bella, il la chassée de chez lui en lui disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là maintenant que ma famille et moi étions revenus ! Je sais que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur il y 10 mois en quittant la femme qui compte le plus au monde pour moi, mais Jacob Black vient de faire la même chose sauf qu'i a été violent puisqu'il à même tapé ma sœur juste avant que je n'intervienne suite à l'appel de Bella...  
-Tu... ce... ce n'est pas possible ! Dis moi que c'est faux Bella ?  
-N....Non ! Ed...ward, t...tu pour...rais m'em... emmener dans ma ch... chambre ? demandais-je en larmes.  
-Bien sûr MA Bella, dit-il de sa voix la plus douce.  
-Il en est hors de question !  
-Papa s'il te plaît ?

Edward me porta dans ma chambre pendant que je mouillai son pull blanc, qui le moulait si bien, de mes larmes.  
Il me coucha et me chanta ma berceuse pour m'endormir.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, mais ma Maman a dû se fair opérer, donc j'avais pas vraiment la tête a venir sur l'ordi...


	9. Les Nouveaux

8.

Je me réveillai plus tôt que d'habitude les jours de cours, je me rappelais de ce qui s'était passé la veille...

Sachant que je n'arriverais jamais à me rendormir, j'étais trop peinée et angoissée (j'avais encore fait le cauchemar, mais je me suis rendue compte que le vampire qui me suivait était Victoria). Je pris des vêtements au hasard et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain commune du premier étage. Je mis l'eau vraiment chaude pour essayer de me relaxer, en vain, tout ce que j'obtiens fût une brûlure dans le dos. Je sortis me séchais les cheveux que j'arrivais à bien coiffer, et m'habillai, un jean simple bleu, une chemise blanche et de simples baskets blanche avec 2 lignes rose et une grise/argentée verticales sur le côté et une rose horizontale... Je descendis et déjeunais, ne pas voir Charlie m'étonna jusqu'à ce que je trouve un mot sur le frigo :

_Ma chérie, __  
__Désolé mais je rentrerai tard se soir, j'avais de la paperasse à finir c'est pour ça que je suis partit tôt, et se soir j'irai à la Push voir Billy... Ne m'attends._

_Bonne journée.__  
_**_  
_**Je compris tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas simplement voir Billy, il voulait surtout vérifier si ce qu'Edward lui avait dit hier était vrai !  
N'ayant plus rien n'à faire à la maison, je décidai de partir pour l'école. J'arrivai dans les premières, aux alentours de huit heures. Je restai donc dans ma camionnette en attendant Angela, bien entendu, je vis la « Volvo » arrivé peu de temps après moi. Alice m'avait repéré, plutôt sentie, et se dirigeais vers moi suivie de près par Jasper et.... Rosalie. Celle-ci paraissait mal à l'aise, ce qui m'étonna venant de celle qui ne m'avait jamais aimée, qui était toujours hautaine envers tout le monde, sur d'elle ! Une fois près de moi Alice me sauta dessus, comme toujours –il fallait tout de même que je m'y réhabitue, et me serra dans ses bras si fort que je failli m'étouffer :

-Alice, tu l'étouffe ! S'exclama Edward qui arrivait.  
-Désolée Bella, mais j'ai tellement de temps à rattraper avec ma meilleure amie !  
-Pas grave...  
-Bella, Rosalie parlait d'une petite voix honteuse, je suis vraiment... dé...désolée, j'ai mal agit quand tu étais là et quand on est partit, je l'ai vraiment reg...regretté. Les mots «désolée» et «regretté» avaient eu du mal à sortir ce qui me fit sourire.  
-Rosalie vient de s'excuser ! S'exclama Alice. Bella tu ne te rends pas compte de l'exploit auquel tu assiste, dit-elle moqueuse envers sa sœur.  
-Alice, tais-toi, dis-je exaspérée du ton qu'elle avait pris pour se moquer de Rosalie alors que je savais que c'était déjà dur pour Rosalie d'avouer ses torts. Je te pardonne Rosalie, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.  
-Merci...****

En détournant mon regard je vis Angela et Mike –celui-ci lança un regard noir à Edward, me fixé et surtout fixé les Cullen, surpris de les voir de retour.  
J'allais me dirigé vers eux quand deux garçons –nouveaux car je ne les reconnaissais pas, s'approchèrent de moi, ils avaient plus ou moins la même taille, de beaux cheveux blond, un des deux avaient des cheveux court et sa coiffure était assez « moderne » (une crête avec une mèche devant aplatie sur son front avec du gel et des spikes derrière)il avait aussi un piercing à l'arcade et une boucle d'oreille et l'autre avaient juste les cheveux au-dessus du front relevé en une mèche tenue par très peu de gel. Ils étaient tout deux assez bien bâti –mais pas autant que Jasper ou Emmett :

-Salut toi, me dit le premier, celui qui avait une coiffure assez simple, je m'appelle Nathan Steffen et voici mon frère jumeaux Benjamin.  
-Euh... salut, moi c'est Bella...  
-Dis, on est nouveau et on ne sait pas trop où on doit aller, tu veux bien nous aider.  
-Bien sûr, dis-je gentiment, en me retourna je vis Edward leur jeté un regard furieux. Vous avez quoi maintenant ?  
-Math avec  
-Oh, je l'ai maintenant aussi, venez avec moi, je vais aller chercher mes amis avant, Angela, Ben et Mike qui sont là-bas, dis-je en montrant du doigt le petit groupe qui me regardait, surpris de voir les nouveaux –ça me réjouit qu'il y aie des nouveaux (ce ne sera plus moi « la nouvelle »).  
-On te suit, dit Benjamin d'une voix un peu trop séductrice à mon goût.

Je me dirigeai donc vers mes amis et les présentais aux jumeaux, qui s'intégraient facilement, ils avaient l'air très sociables.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers notre cours de math. En arrivant devant la porte je me stoppai nette « il » était là et fixait toujours furieusement les jumeaux et Mike en plus.  
Je m'assis à coté de Benjamin tandis qu'Angela se mettait près de Ben et Mike près de Nathan. Je vis la tête d'Edward se décomposé lorsqu'il vit que je ne m'asseyais pas à côté de lui, mais il croyait quoi ?

Je regrettai vite mon choix, m'asseoir à côté de Benjamin n'était pas une bonne idée car pendant le cours, il me regardait assez perversement... Puis d'un coup il se rapprocha et me souffla :  
**  
**-Le mec au premier banc, tu sors avec ?  
-Euh... pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
-Parce qu'il n'arrête pas de te mater et de me lancé des « regards noirs », pouffa-t-il.  
-En fait je suis sortie avec lui mais ça fait 10mois qu'il est partit ! Il vient juste de revenir... Je savais très bien qu'il nous écoutait, et c'est pour ça que j'avais dit ça !  
-Il t'a largué ? Souffla-t-il d'une façon très étrange, il paraissait surpris et content à la fois. Il est con ou quoi ? Je n'aurais jamais quitté une fille d'une beauté comme toi !  
-... Merci, dis-je sentant mes joues brûler.  
-Monsieur Steffen et madame Swan ont-ils quelque chose à nous faire partager ? intervint le professeur.  
-Oui, répondit Benjamin alors que je blanchis, je me disait que ça ne servait à rien d'apprendre ce que l'on est en train de faire, dit-il faisant rire toute la classe sauf Edward.  
-SORTEZ DE MA CLASSE TOUT DE SUITE ! ISABELLA VOUS ALLEZ AVEC, PUISQUE VOUS AVEZ L'AIR DU MÊME AVIS ! Hurla le prof.  
-Monsieur, intervint Edward, pourquoi Bella devrait-elle payé pour le comportement du nouvel élève de cette classe ? Elle n'a rien dit il me semble que c'est Benjamin qui parlait...

-Pas b'soins d'essayer de te rattraper au près de Bella abruti, lança l'élève à côté de moi.  
-CA SUFFIT ! Vous sortez tout les trois ! 


	10. Problèmes!

9.

Je ramassais très rapidement, et habilement pour une fois, mes affaires et sorti suivie de près par Benjamin et Edward. Une fois dans la cour, je me retournai vers Benjamin :

-T'es idiot ou quoi ? Le premier jour de cours tu te fais repérer Benjamin ! M'exclamais-je.  
-Tu peux m'appeler Ben-J ou Ben si tu veux, dis-t-il d'un ton de je m'en fou, tu aurais préféré que je révèle notre discussion devant tout le monde ?  
-Tu aurais simplement pu t'excuser et te taire !  
-T'en prend pas qu'à moi chérie, ton abruti de copain nous à encore plus enfoncé.  
-Comment peux-tu te permettre de l'appeler « chérie », s'exclama Edward, les yeux d'un noir onyx.  
-Comme je me permets de faire ça... Là Benjamin me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

Edward lui sauta dessus un peu vite pour un humain et le repoussa si violemment que Ben avait atterri dans un bruit assourdissant 10 mètres plus loin, à terre. Je m'interposai et forçait Edward à me regarder dans les yeux. Voyant mon regard apeuré, aux bords des larmes, ses yeux passèrent à l'ocre :

-Bella, je suis désolé, j'ai... je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il te prenne de cette façon, je n'ai pas su me contrôlé, je n'ai pas pensé que tu étais d'accord, Edward avait parlé avec dédain mais avait une voix plus triste à la fin de sa phrase.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas j'ai juste eu peur pour toi, qu'il se rende compte de ta force, et il m'a effrayé en m'embrassant contre mon gré. Mais maintenant on fait quoi avec un ado inconscient ?  
-Euh... Rentre en classe et dit que Benjamin, il avait craché son nom, s'est cogné violement contre le mur et qu'il est inconscient, tu dis que je l'accompagne voir mon père d'accord ?  
-Non, je viens avec vous à l'hôpital !  
-Bella...  
-Edward si on nous demande ce qui c'est passé, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que nous ayons la même version des faits ?  
-D'accord mais le temps que je le mette dans la voiture, toi tu vas en classe.

Je rentrai dans le bâtiment et parti en direction de la classe de math, en même temps je cogitais sur ce que nous allions raconter, Edward et moi, et à la façon qu'Edward avait réagi... AÏE ! Je cogitais tellement que je n'avais pas vu la poubelle situé à coté de la porte et que j'avais foncé dedans. Je toquais à la porte en jurant discrètement.

-Entrez ! s'exclama le prof exaspérer.  
-Mr, excusez-moi de déranger le cours mais pourrai-je vous parler à vous et à Nathan Steffen si possible ? C'est assez urgent.  
-Très bien, Nathan venez dehors écouter ce que mademoiselle Swan a à dire.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et me regardaient comme on regarde une bête en cage, dieu sait que j'ai horreur d'être le centre d'attention.

-Il y a eu un problème avec Benjamin, dis-je calmement, il s'est cogné très violemment contre le mur dehors et à perdu conscience...  
-QUOI ?? Où est mon frère ? Je veux le voir tout de suite ! Hurla Nathan.  
-Steffen baissez d'un ton !  
-Désolé monsieur mais que mon frère soit blessé est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver...  
-Attend Nathan, dis-je le voyant se diriger dehors, Edward et moi allons l'emmener voir le père d'Edward, le Docteur Cullen.  
-Je viens avec, dit-il précipitamment.  
-Il vaudrait mieux que tu appelles tes parents et que tu prennes ta voiture pour nous rejoindre.  
-Très bien, intervint alors le professeur de Math, moi je vais aller prévenir le proviseur. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?  
-Monsieur, pourrait-on en parler après ? Il faut se dépêcher. J'avais trouvé une réponse qui n'était pas un mensonge...

Je me remis en route, et arrivé près de la porte, le plan qu'il me fallait trouver pour faire attendre le dieu Païen qui m'attendait dans la voiture ce mit en place...

Nathan était assez mignon il faut dire, et très gentil comparé à son jumeaux... Et je l'apprécie vraiment, donc pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas tenter ma chance ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus...

J'arrivai à la voiture et vit Benjamin couché à l'arrière, revenir peu à peu à lui, et au volant je vis l'Apollon regardé Nathan sortir, d'un air furieux...  
Je montais dans la voiture et m'attachais, Edward démarra en trombe :

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-C'est les jumeaux, les pensées qu'ils ont envers toi me donne envie de les tuer, Nathan ça peut encore aller, il te trouve très belle et à envie de tenter sa chance, mais Benjamin me dégoute !  
-Oh, c'était une réaction assez mince mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, s'il savait que j'allais répondre aux avances que me ferais prochainement Nathan je n'imagine même pas sa réaction...  
-Quoi « oh » ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ils n'arrêtent pas de te regarder...  
-Si mais bon... ce que tu viens de me dire m'a surpris.  
-Où...où suis-je ? Demanda soudain Benjamin, qui venait de se réveiller.  
-A l'hôpital, t'as perdu connaissance ! Cracha Edward, ses phrases pleines de venin...  
-Bella pourquoi t'es si près d'Edward ? demanda Benjamin qui parlait avec jalousie, cet à ce moment là que je remarquai que j'étais collée au bras droit d'Edward, je reculai et me collai contre la portière. Et toi, pourquoi t'as interrompu un si merveilleux baiser ? demanda-t-il à Edward.  
-Tu l'as peut-être pas remarqué crétin, mais de un on n'embrasse pas une femme de force, sans son autorisation et de deux Bella essayait de se dégager !  
-Bien sûr ! Bella tu peux dire à ton ex que t'avais qu'une envie c'est d'approfondir ce baiser ?  
-Non ! T'es un grand malade Benjamin ! J'ai jamais dit que tu m'plaisais de un ! De deux, je n'aime pas du tout ta façon de te comporter avec les autres ! Tu ne te prends vraiment pas pour n'importe qui ! De trois ta coiffure et t'es piercing je trouve ça HORRIBLE ! Et pour finir arrête de t'en prendre à Edward comme ça ! Hurlais-je en regardant Benjamin droit dans les yeux avant de fondre en larmes, des larmes de rage ! Je n'avais jamais été si « méchante » avec quelqu'un...

Edward se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital, se tourna vers Benjamin et lui dit de sortir de la voiture et d'aller seul aux urgences pendant qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et me calmais.

-Ne la touche pas ! Tu l'as abandonnée, et tu crois qu'elle va se remettre avec toi comme ça ? Comment est-ce que tu peux encore lui adresser la parole ou même la regarder comme ça ?  
-Ben...jamin va-tt...t-en ! Je ne ve...veux plus ja...jamais te par...parler ! Sanglotais-je avant de reprendre d'une voix dure, tu n'es qu'un abruti, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passer, tu ne me connais pas et tu veux décider à ma place, et tu ne sais pas ce qui à poussé Edward à partir !  
-He ! T'arrête de me parler comme ça c'est clair ! T'es vraiment conne de me jeter comme ça tu le regretteras !

Edward se tendit lorsqu'il entendît Ben m'insulter et sortit de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière d'empoigner l'adolescent, mais au moment ou il allait le taper Nathan arriva :

-Ne touche pas mon frère !  
-Alors qu'il arrête tout de suite d'insulter et de manquer de respect à Bella !  
-Ben ! T'es idiot ou quoi tu vois bien que c'est une fille bien et tu t'en prends à elle ! Et maintenant je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé quand vous êtes sortit de la classe !?

* * *

Voilà! Alors?? Vos Avis...

Benjamin/Nathan sont pas top hiin?

Pour réponse au commentaire

J'ai déjà écrit les chapitres jusqu'au 11, qui est assez long, après je ferais des efforts pour en faire des plus lings.


	11. J'écris la suite!

Bonjour Tout le monde!

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard...

Mais j'étais en examen, et écrire pendant mes examens c'est pas une bonne idée... Quand je commence à écrire c'est pour un bon moment, comme quand je lis :)

Cependant je commence à écrire la suite de mes 3 fanfictions !

Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews, et je promet à toutes celles qui écrivent des fanfictions que je lis de vous laisser plus de Reviews :)

Bisous, Bisous

Harmonie :)


	12. Jalousie!

**Bonjour tout le monde! ****Et bonnes Vacances à tous!**

**Excusez-moi pour ce retard, mais j'ai des problèmes perso et avec les vacances ben je viens pas souvent sur le site... :S**

**De plus pour le moment j'ai la flemme et je me réconforte devant mes séries :P**

**Au fait, j'ai vu Eclipse, et ce livre est mon préférer et je suis très contente du film, pour moi il est vraiment bien! Et vous vous en pensez quoi?**

* * *

(-Ben ! T'es idiot ou quoi tu vois bien que c'est une fille bien et tu t'en prends à elle ! Et maintenant je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé quand vous êtes sortit de la classe !)

-Quand nous sommes sortis, Bella s'est énervée contre ton frère, chose tout à fait normale vu son comportement, Edward était calme mais il se tendit un peu lorsqu'il parla de Benjamin, car il avait été stupide de se faire remarquer son premier jour de cours, il s'est défendu en m'accusant, en fin bref passons, il a embrassé de force Bella sans son accord, voyant que Bella essayait de se reculer j'ai poussé Benjamin, il a été surpris et en colère, il a commencé a reculer en me regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il prenait son élan pour me sauter dessu, Edward eu un sourir narquois en prononçant cette phrase, seulement il a trébuché sur sur une branche et s'est cogné violemment sur le mur derrière lui et s'est évanoui, Edward avait parlé de manière très calme et avait su mentir à la perfection -ce dont moi je suis incapable, mais il avait eu du mal a contenir sa rage lorsqu'il avait parlé du "baiser", il s'était tendu et ses yeux avaient virés noir!  
-Attends! S'exclama Nathan empêchant Benjamin de parler, il a embrassé Bella de force?  
-Bien sûr que non! Cria Benjamin, elle en crevait d'envie.  
-Mais tu rêves! s'exclamâmes-nous en même temps, Edward et moi. Je t'ai dis dans la voiture ce que j'en pensais et que je ne voulais plus que tu me parles, ni même m'approche!continuais-je. Juste avant que tu ne m'insulte!  
CLAC!  
Ce coup la je ne l'avais pas vu venir, Ben jamin venait de me taper au visage.  
-Tagueule! Tu voulais juste que je te baise!

Là, trois choses se passérent, Nathan tapa violemment son frère au ventre, Edward me rattrapa et au moment ou il allait sauter sur Ben, je mis ma main sur son torse et le suppliait de ne pas faire d'erreurs qui pourrait le mettre lui et sa famille en danger, il n'avait pas l'air de m'écouter, sa colère était palpape dans l'air. Je lui dis alors que s'il m'aimait il ne mettrait pas son secret en réagit de suite et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Comment peux-tu douter de l'amour que j'ai pour toi? me dit-il, presque toute colère évacuer bien que ses yeux soit encore un peu t'aime plus que tout au monde et je t'aimerais toute mon éternité.  
-Je voulais te calmer pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie, soufflais-je sous le choc de ses paroles, mais je devais encore le faire attendre, au début je voulais qu'il souffre autant que moi mais maintenant c'était un jeu. Et je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, continuais-je, après ce que tu m'as dit avant de... je n'arraivais pas à finir ma phrase car la douleur de mon coeur réapparut moins douloureused qu'avant mais tout de même assez forte pour que je replis mes bras autour de ma poitrine, la douleur s'effaçant de plus en plus quand je le voyais.  
-Bella... je ne pensais pas un traître mot de se que je t'ai voulais te protéger, te donner une chance d'avoir une vie normale sans moi qui mettait ta vie en périle à chaque seconde passée avec ton était morgne et ça me fit mal au coeur, même si la colère prit le dessus.  
-Edward, je me fichais de ce que tu es, du dange que je courrais car je savais que tu serais là pour me protéger. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis que je suis née, je me sentais en sécurité près de toi, j'avais confiance en toi et je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal! Sur ce excuse-moi mais on est tout de même venu ici pour voir ton père car Benjamin a eu un malaise!

Sans lui laissé le temps de répondre, je partis en direction des jumeaux qui en étaient venus aux mains. Je leur dis d'arrêter et de suivre Edward (qui avait baissé la tête et se dirigeais vers l'entrée des urgences)jusqu'au bureau de son père le docteur Cullen, pour que celui-ci examine Benjamin. On rentra et Edward nous guida jusqu'à un couloir, peu acceuillant, au mur blanc avec des chaises et quelques magasines sur les petites table pour occuper les patients qui passâmes devant le guichet ou la jeune femme à l'acceuil regardat Edward d'un air aguicheur, ce qui m'énerva au plus au point! Edward ne la regardat même pas. Bien fait!

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte blanche ou un écriteau indiquait: 

Dr Carlisle CULLEN:

- Neuro-chirurgien  
- Chirurgien cardiologue  
- Chirurgien généraliste 

Carlisle avait eu trois cents ans pour faire ses études donc il avait pleins de branches à son arbre. Nous entrâmes dans un bureau d'une couleur mauve très pâle presque blanc dont un mur était caché par une immense bibliothèque et un autre plein de tableau ressemblant fortement à ceux du bureau de la villa des CULLEN.

-Edward? Que fais-tu ici? Ravi de te revoir Bella! Que t'es-t'il arrivé à l'oeil? dit-il calme mais d'un air grave en voyant mon oeil qui avait viré noir.  
-Bonjour docteur Cullen, dis-je poliment, ce n'est rien, c'est pour lui que nous sommes là, dis-je en montrant du doigt l'adolescent énervé, il s'appelle Benj..  
Je peux me présenter tout seul, me dit-il d'un ton insultant, je m'appelle Benjamin Steffen, je me suis réveillé dans la voiture de votre imbécile de fils en direction de l'hôpital après que celui-ci m'ait poussé et que je me sois cogné et évanoui!  
-Très bien, répondis Carlisle un peu irrité par les insultes portées à son fils, je te prierai de ne pas insulter mon fils en ma présence, de me montrer un peu de respect car je ne vous ai rien fait et de ne plus vous en prendre à Bella qui est comme ma propre fille!  
J'étais vraiment touchée des paroles du docteur CULLEN. 

Il emmena Benjamin, avant que celui-ci n'est le temps de répondre, pour l' ce temps, Nathan, Edward et moi sortîmes attendre près des voitures, j'appelai Nathan pour lui parler seule à seul, bien que je sache déja qu'Edward nous entendrait ou qu'il lirait les pensées de Nathan.

Il se dirigea vers moi:

-Oui? demanda-t'il.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te battre avec ton frère?  
-Je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont il t'a parlé et qu'il te touche!  
-C'est gentil, mais je n'est pas envie que tu te dispute avec ton frère à cause de... Je ne pus terminé ma phrase car Nathan m'embrassa. C'est à ce moment la que je trouvais le plan pour faire attendre Edward, j'apprécie vraiment Nathan, il me permettrait soit de retrouver Edward soit de l'oublier (si c'est possible). Je répondis au baiser de Nathan en priant pour qu'Edward ne fasse pas l'idiot...

* * *

Ne me tuez pas Please...

Bella va vite se rendre compte de son erreur...

Dis-moi ce que vous en pensez...

XXX

Harmonie


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bonjour à toutes,_**

**_Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que j'ai cessé mes trois fanfictions Twilight..._**

**_En effet, je suis de moins en moins dans le truc et puis je suis dan une année scolaire difficile et je dois me consacrer à mes cours. Et pour le moment, je suis plus qu'à fond dans la série Dr House, que j'idolâtre et donc j'écris sur cette magnifique série et je lis aussi. Je n'ai donc plus le temps de continuer les Twilight :s _**

**_Cependant, il n'est pas impossible qu'un jour je mette une suite, mais si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas maintenant._**

**_MAIS JE SUIS TOUJOURS UNE FAN! SURTOUT EMMETT X3 :)_**

**_Harmonie_**


End file.
